


Cerberus Base

by namginspirit



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namginspirit/pseuds/namginspirit
Summary: SPOILER ALERT: Shepard takes revenge on Kai Leng for what he did to Thane back in the Citadel.





	Cerberus Base

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is my first time uploading something and I chose to write a small one shot of one of my favourite scenes from the Mass Effect trilogy !! Kinda liked it at first but I'm sorry if it's too lame lol  
((I wanted to represent how FemShep was feeling at that moment since I romanced Thane in my first playthrough))

Once again, the Illusive Man was a fool, an empty-headed man with questionable morals. I hated the fact that I could truly understand his plan, but I would never be able to accept it nor allow him to execute it; sabotage, assassination or terrorism could never be justified in order to achieve that desired advance of humanity he was pursuing. 

After he was gone, Kaidan looked at me with concern, but I couldn’t manage staring at anything else but the spot from where that hologram had vanished.

How was I supposed to bring the Crucible to Earth?

I closed my eyes so hard it almost felt like a dream –or maybe more like a nightmare– when a familiar voice interrupted my own thoughts.

“Not so fast.”

Kai Leng. I could have recognized that voice anywhere.

“He did warn you not to overstay your welcome”, my heart skipped a beat before I could glare at him. I knew I had to put myself together and finish what he started. For him. He slammed the floor with his bare hands, biotic powers tearing down the iron tiles while I was getting ready for that last fight. 

“Even if you win, you’re too late to stop what’s coming!” he kept trying to divert my attention away from the battle.

“Maybe, maybe not… but YOU won’t be there to see it!” I yelled at the top of my voice, feeling my broken pieces falling apart, re-opening scars that were never even close to heal, blood running down my hand and glass splinters decorating the floor. 

Reaching the highest point of wrath I could feel the rage running through my veins; it wasn’t the same warfare that took part back in Thessia. This time it was personal, and I was ready to risk everything at the smallest sign of hope; it was a fight to death. And I wasn’t going to go down easy.

One shot, two shots, three shots. 

He kept moving towards me, trying to transform it in the physical battle he was good at. Kaidan and EDI carried on holding back the highly trained Cerberus troops, allowing me to have this last chance of redemption. I started to feel my biotic was taking control over my body, led by the desire of ending him as soon as possible. And suddenly my mind travelled to an empty room: I heard David Archer’s voice reciting numbers, countless cries of innocent people asking for help in Sanctuary, Miranda screaming the name of her sister, the last hope of the lost children kidnapped from poor human families converted into horrific experiments, and on top of it all, a low tender whisper: “Siha”. 

That was my battle cry.

My body was fighting on its own in an ambitious effort to get the revenge I wanted and somehow it was starting to love the pain, because it meant I wasn’t ready to give up. No agony could knock me off. 

So I kept fighting. I couldn’t turn away at that time; he’d gone too far, and someone had to stop him. That had to be his farewell. 

I wiped the blood from my cheeks and took a deep breath before the final shot; I pulled the trigger once, twice, three times, but he didn’t fall to the floor; it had to be in some other way. He approached me again so close it almost felt we were sharing the same oxygen. I let my gun slip from my hands, and I tried to get rid of him with the strength of my flesh and bones. Live or die, there was no other choice. When I felt his ripped skin under my fist I tried to look him directly in the eyes, but a lock of his black-as-night hair was hiding his death glare in a series of stubborn movements created by the motion of our tired bodies. Breathing began to be a challenging effort, but I was devoted to put an end to it all.  
. . .  
At this point, I didn’t even notice when I took possession of his katana. But at that moment there was only one thing clear: he had his own sword through his chest. 

“That was for Thane, you son-of-a-bitch”, I cried at the top of my lungs, really hoping with my aching heart that he could have seen that from across the sea. 

Hoping that he was proud of me.


End file.
